finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Snow Villiers
Snow Villiers (jap. スノウ・ヴィリアース, Sunou Viriāsu) ist ein spielbarer Charakter in Final Fantasy XIII und eine Nebenfigur im Nachfolger Final Fantasy XIII-2. Er hat blondes Haar mit einem blonden Drei-Tage-Bart und trägt ein schwarzes Bandana, ein hellblaues Hemd, schwarze Hosen und einen grauen Mantel. Er kämpft - wie Mönche aus früheren Spielen - mit seinen Fäusten, wobei er seine Kraft aus seinen Mänteln bezieht, die mittels AMP-Technologie verstärkt werden. Im Kampf leuchtet ein Symbol auf seinem Rücken, das bei jedem Mantel anders aussieht. Körperlich ist er ein wahrer Hüne. Er ist deutlich größer als alle anderen Charaktere und seine Füße sind 33 Zentimeter lang. Snow ist mit Lightnings Schwester Serah verlobt, die er stets beschützen und retten will, aber die meiste Zeit nicht weiß, wie er das bewerkstelligen soll. Seine Beziehung zu den anderen Charakteren ist zunächst sehr schlecht, viele halten ihn für einen kindischen Schwätzer und er kann erst recht spät ihr Vertrauen gewinnen. Snow wirkt auf sie unreif, großspurig und arrogant, außerdem verspricht er immer große Taten, ohne echten Gehalt hinter seine Worte legen zu können. Aufgrund dessen fängt er sich zu Beginn nur Ärger ein, doch in Wahrheit besitzt er tatsächlich gewisse Führungsqualitäten. Eine seiner größten Stärken ist sicherlich sein unbegrenzter Mut, mit dem er die anderen Charaktere aus manchen brenzligen Situationen retten kann. Snow fühlt sich an der vordersten Front am wohlsten und kann mit manchem waghalsigen Manöver die Situation mehr oder weniger zum Guten hin beeinflussen, auch wenn er selbst dabei große Schmerzen oder Gefahren auf sich nehmen muss. Er ist äußerst beständig und ehrgeizig was die Vertretung seiner Meinung betrifft, aber leider bleibt ihm dadurch manchmal der Blick über den Tellerrand verwehrt. Snow ist recht wenig kompromissbereit, sondern verfolgt lieber weiterhin seine eigenen Pläne, auch wenn sie tendenziell unrealistisch oder schlicht falsch sein können. Im Verlauf der Geschichte lernt er, auch auf die anderen zu hören und sich in einer Gruppe zu integrieren, in der er nicht der Anführer ist. Handlung Vorgeschichte 230px|thumb|Snow schwört, bei Serah zu bleiben Snow stammt aus Bodhum und ist der Anführer von Team NORA, einer kleinen Gruppe Jugendlicher, die mit der heiligen Regierung unzufrieden ist und gelegentlich streunende Monster für Bodhums Sicherheitsregiment bekämpft. NORAs Mitglieder nennen Snow oft scherzhaft den Helden, weil er sich auch selbst gerne in dieser Rolle sieht. In Lightnings Augen sind das alles nur unreife Kinder, von denen sie nichts hält. Snow ist der Freund von Lightnings Schwester Serah und hat aufgrund seines infantilen und gleichzeitig großspurigen Verhaltens einen sehr schlechten Eindruck bei Lightning hinterlassen. Lightning kümmert sich nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern um Serah und akzeptiert Snow in keinster Weise für ihre Schwester, und sie reagiert auch sehr gereizt darauf, wenn Serah von ihm erzählt. Als Serah zu einer L'Cie wird, möchte sie sich von ihm trennen, um ihm diese Bürde nicht aufzulasten. Snow ist zunächst tief erschüttert und fällt auf die Knie, doch dann rennt er ihr hinterher und schwört ihr auf einem Bootssteg, dass er immer bei ihr bleiben werde, weil die beiden schon zu weit gegangen seien, um jetzt aufzuhören. 230px|left|thumb|Snow und Serah verloben sich Beim Feuerwerk in Bodhum verloben sich die beiden, als sie auf einem schwebenden Gleiter - einer Art fliegendes Motorrad - durch das Feuerwerk fliegen. Snow verspricht ihr, sie immer zu beschützen und dass sie gemeinsam einen Weg finden, wie sie ihre Bestimmung aufdecken können. In diesem Moment der Besinnung und der Freude genießen die beiden ihr Zusammensein, doch schon am nächsten Tag wird alles anders. Es ist Lightnings Geburtstag und Serah beichtet ihr, dass sie zu einer L'Cie wurde und obendrauf noch, dass sie Snow heiraten wolle. Lightning ist entsetzt, wütend und fassungslos über so wenig Weitsicht. Snows leere Versprechungen machen es nur noch schlimmer und sie wirft beide aus dem Haus. Serah weint und ist zutiefst verletzt und Snow versucht sie zu trösten, aber sie müssen kurz darauf schon vor PSIKOM-Soldaten fliehen, die hinter Serah her sind, weil sie als L'Cie eine Bedrohung für Bodhums Sicherheit darstellt. Auf einem Schwebegleiter weichen sie den Feuersalven aus und werden zum Pulse-Residuum gedrängt. Der Gleiter erleidet einige Treffer und beginnt zu rauchen, also fliegt Snow Serah auf einen Balkon des Residuums in vermeintliche Sicherheit, doch sie wird von einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit ins Innere gezogen. Snow verfehlt ihre ausgestreckte Hand nur knapp und bruchlandet am Strand. Er ist also dafür verantwortlich, dass Serah ins Residuum gelang, berichtet den Vorfall Lightning und macht sich sofort zu ihrer Rettung auf. Weil das Residuum im Zuge der anstehenden Purgation nach Brückland verfrachtet wurde, reist Snow mit Team NORA dorthin. Final Fantasy XIII 230px|thumb|Snow verteilt Waffen 230px|thumb|Er kann Nora nur noch kurz festhalten Von der Revolte im Purgationszug bekommt Snow nichts mit, aber die daraus resultierende Schlacht zwischen den Rebellen behindert seinen ursprünglichen Plan, kurzerhand ins Residuum einzubrechen und Serah hinauszubringen. Die neuen Umstände zwingen ihn, aus den Passagieren Kämpfer zu rekrutieren und Feuerwaffen an sie zu verteilen, darunter auch Vanille und die Mutter von Hope Estheim, die allesamt nur zufällig in der Purgation landeten. Snow weiß erst nicht recht, ob er sie mitkämpfen lassen soll, aber sie rettet ihm bald darauf das Leben, indem sie ein Kampfschiff abschießt, doch schon gleich darauf wird die Brücke gesprengt, auf der sie stehen. Er kann sich selbst an einer Trümmerkante festhalten und gerade noch so ihre Hand fassen. Sie rutscht jedoch Stück für Stück ab und bittet ihn, sich um ihn zu kümmern, ohne zu sagen, wen sie meint, bevor sie in den Abgrund stürzt. Hope muss das alles aus der Ferne betrachten und für ihn steht dadurch eindeutig fest, dass Snow am Tod seiner Mutter verantwortlich ist. Snow ist sehr verbittert, dass er sie nicht retten konnte, als plötzlich die Brücke vollends nachgibt und auch er in die Tiefe fällt. Er landet einige Meter tiefer auf einer anderen Brücke und kämpft sich mit Gadot zurück zu den Rebellen. Dort fragt er zunächst nach der Sicherheit und ob alles in Ordnung sei, bevor er einen Schwebegleiter nimmt und zum Residuum fliegt. Vanille heitert Hope auf und schubst ihn in den Gleiter von Gadot, mit dem sie Snow verfolgen. Beide Gruppen treffen sich kurz darauf, als Snow sie vor einer Gruppe Cie'th beschützt. Er nimmt sie mit, weil er glaubt, sie seien bei ihm sicherer, und zusammen finden sie Serah sowie Lightning und Sazh. Snow ist erleichtert Serah wiederzusehen, kniet zu ihr hin und ergreift ihre Hand. Lightning und er versuchen sie aufzumuntern, allerdings etwas widersprüchlich, denn sie möchte Serah nach Hause bringen, während er wiedermals hoch und heilig verspricht, von nun an auf sie aufzupassen und sie zu retten. Lightning wird so wütend, dass sie ihn im Lauf ihres Streits ins Gesicht schlägt. Serah beginnt zu schweben, während sie leuchtet und sich langsam in Kristall verwandelt, weil sie ihre Bestimmung erfüllt hat. Snow trägt von nun an ihren Kristall bei sich, der die Form einer blauen Träne hat. 230px|thumb|left|Lightning zeigt ihre Verachtung offen Lightning ist tief getroffen und will den Fal'Cie Anima bekämpfen, um somit Serah vielleicht befreien zu können. Snow fällt vor ihm auf die Knie und versucht es mit Bitten, doch Anima greift sie stattdessen an. Er verwandelt sie allesamt anschließend in seine L'Cie und sie stürzen auf den Bresha-See, der sich direkt unter Brückland befindet. Snow klammert sich nun in seinem sturen Optimismus an Serahs letzte Worte, laut deren sie etwas oder jemanden retten könnten, ohne aber genau sicher zu sein, was gemeint ist. Er interpretiert dies so, dass ihre Bestimmung die Rettung von Cocoon sei, doch alle anderen glauben viel eher das Gegenteil, nämlich dass sie nun als Feinde Cocoons dessen Zerstörung vollbringen sollen. Hope beschuldigt Serah und Snow dafür, ihn in all dies hineingezogen zu haben, woraufhin Snow ihn harsch zurechtweist. Snow versucht sie immer wieder von seiner Meinung zu überzeugen, aber Sazh glaubt ihm nicht und Lightning hält ihm sogar ihre Klinge an den Hals. 230px|left|thumb|Snow hackt Serah frei Bald darauf finden sie die kristallisierte Serah. Snow rennt sofort zu ihr und versucht sie mit einem scharfen Metallstück frei zu hacken, Sazh und Vanille helfen ihm. Lightning aber schließt innerlich mit Serah ab und kehrt ihr den Rücken, weil sie jederzeit von PSIKOM überfallen werde können und deshalb in Bewegung bleiben müssen. Snow hingegen versichert wieder hochtrabend, dass er alle beschützen werde. Lightning schlägt ihn in ihrem Zorn erneut gleich zweimal nieder, doch er beharrt weiterhin darauf. Snow will bei Serah bleiben, weil er versprochen hatte, sie nicht alleine zu lassen. Lightning nennt ihn einen Schwätzer und lässt ihn zurück, Sazh und Vanille folgen ihr. Hope hätte hier die Gelegenheit, seinen gesamten Frust über den Verlust seiner Mutter bei Snow auszulassen, doch er bringt es nicht fertig und geht ebenfalls. 230px|thumb|Sein Stigma leuchtet auf Snow wird kurz drauf vom Jagdgeschwader gefunden und angegriffen. Zwar bekämpft er die Soldaten, doch ihre Überzahl ist viel zu groß und er bricht zusammen. Sein Stigma leuchtet, die Shiva-Schwestern erscheinen und vertreiben alle Soldaten. Nun bekämpft Snow die Schwestern und erlangt somit seine persönliche Esper. Er ist jedoch so erschöpft, dass er mühelos von PSIKOM unter der Führung von Oerba Yun Fang gefangen genommen werden kann und ansehen muss, wie auch Serah mitgenommen wird. Er wird auf die Lindblum gebracht, wo er Cid Raines kennenlernt. Cid will die L'Cie öffentlich exekutieren lassen, um somit die aufgebrachte Bevölkerung zu besänftigen. Snow soll ihm helfen, die anderen zu finden, doch er weigert sich natürlich und will sich losreißen, aber Fang tritt ihn zu Boden. Im Verlauf seines Aufenthalts erklärt ihm Fang, wer sie in Wirklichkeit ist und dass es für Serah tatsächlich möglich gebe, aus dem Kristallschlaf zu erwachen. 230px|thumb|Snow nimmt Hope mit Lightning und Hope durchqueren Palumpolum, doch werden von PSIKOM-Soldaten unter der Führung von Yaag Rosch umzingelt. Plötzlich ereignet sich eine Explosion auf einem Podest. Snow erscheint mit Fang, bekämpft die Soldaten und beschwört Shiva. Mit ihrer Hilfe überwältigt er die meisten Soldaten und zwingt Rosch zum Rückzug. Lightning schubst Hope in Snows Arme und will wieder weglaufen, trotz Snows Erklärungsversuchen über Serahs Wohlbefinden und ihre mögliche Rettung, und Fang folgt ihr. Snow und Hope bekämpfen auf dem Shiva-Motorrad die restlichen Soldaten. Snow bemerkt, dass sich Hope weiterentwickelt habe, aber er meint trotzdem, Hope solle zurückbleiben und die Idioten die Drecksarbeit machen lassen. Damit will er ihn beruhigen, doch er erzürnt ihn durch sein stetes Grinsen und die Erwähnung des Namens seiner Mutter nur noch mehr. Hope hält sein Messer griffbereit, als er ihm weiter folgt. Via Handy macht Snow mit Lightning Hopes Haus als Treffpunkt aus. Snow ärgert Hope unbewusst weiter, indem er lächelnd behauptet, alle Zivilisten retten zu wollen, was er aber bei Hopes Mutter nicht geschafft hatte. Er will während der mittlerweile eingeleiteten Evakuierung Palumpolums die Aufmerksamkeit der Soldaten auf sich ziehen, um sie und Hope somit zu schützen. Er findet eine schwach bewachte Menschenmenge, schlägt den Soldaten nieder, nimmt dessen Waffe und verkündet lauthals ein L'Cie zu sein. Die entstandene Panik benötigt er, damit die Leute in Deckung gehen statt im Schussfeld des PSIKOM zu stehen. Später finden sie in einer Seitenstraße ein junges Mädchen mit einer Karfunkel-Puppe, das panische Angst vor ihnen hat. Hope will sie besänftigen, doch wird von bewaffneten Zivilisten angegriffen. Snow bewirkt mit seiner L'Cie-Kraft, dass ein Stützpfeiler zwischen den Häusern runterfällt und die Zivilisten von ihnen trennt. Hope entschuldigt sich bei den Menschen, bevor neue Soldaten erscheinen und sie mit einem Fluggerät von PSIKOM auf die Häuserdächer fliehen. 230px|thumb|Hope ist bewusstlos, Snow schwer verletzt Snow versucht, mit ein wenig Smalltalk Hopes Laune zu bessern, doch dann erzählt er, dass er ein Waise ist und keine Familie hatte, aber irgendwann seine eigene gründen werde. Er wisse zwar nicht wie, aber er meint, nur nicht die Hoffnung verlieren zu dürfen, doch Hope tut dies als sinnloses Geschwätz ab. Fliegende PSIKOM-Einheiten erscheinen und zwingen sie zum Voranschreiten. Plötzlich werden sie von einem drachenartigen Wesen überrascht. Sie machen anschließend eine Pause, Snow bietet Hope etwas zu trinken aus einem Automaten an, doch er lehnt ab und fragt nach Snows Plänen. Snow erklärt wieder hochtrabend, wie er Serah und Cocoon retten will, aber nur noch nicht weiß wie. Hope konfrontiert ihn nun mit unangenehmen Fragen, was passieren würde, wenn jemand in Mitleidenschaft gezogen würde oder sogar sterben. Snow taumelt bei diesen Worten zurück, weil genau dies bereits passiert ist. Jetzt erst kommt an ans Licht, dass sich Snow die Schuld an den zahlreichen Toten in Brückland gibt und dass er das nie rechtfertigen kann, geschweige denn wiedergutmachen. Seine einzige Möglichkeit besteht im Weiterkämpfen und Überleben, bis er die Antworten gefunden habe, ganz ähnlich wie Lightning. Hope meint aber immer noch, dass Snow nur weglaufe und dasselbe Schicksal verdient habe. Unkontrolliert lässt er einen Energiestoß los, der Snow über den Rand eines Geländers schleudert. Er kann sich nur knapp mit einer Hand festhalten, bevor er abstürzt - ähnlich wie in Brückland. Mit dem gezückten Messer geht er auf Snow zu und erklärt, wer seine Mutter war. Snow begreift nun ihre letzten Worte, Hope ist derjenige, den er beschützen sollte. Hope holt schreiend zum letzten Schlag aus, als ein PSIKOM-Luftjäger Raketen abfeuert, die Hope hinunterstürzen lassen. Snow lässt sich fallen, packt Hope im Sturz und fängt die gesamte Wucht des Aufpralls mit seinem Rücken ab. 230px|thumb|left|Snow trägt Hope Snow erwacht unter Schmerzen, doch Hope bleibt liegen, also nimmt er ihn auf den Rücken und schleppt ihn mühsam fort, wobei seine Rippe gebrochen zu sein scheint. Er nimmt verblüfft Hopes Messer vom Boden, das eigentlich ja Serahs Geburtstagsgeschenk für Lightning war, und steckt es ein. Er schleppt ihn auf einer Schulter eine Leiter rauf und nimmt ihn oben angekommen wieder huckepack. Explosionen in der Ferne ertönen, als Hope wieder aufwacht. Er will wissen warum Snow ihn gerettet hatte. Snow erklärt, dass es ihm von Lightning und Nora aufgetragen wurde. Er nimmt die Schuld auf sich und entschuldigt sich mehrmals, auch für seine leeren Worte. Er wusste nicht, wie er die Dinge gerade biegen sollte, also sagte er auch nichts dergleichen. Er wollte erst seine Schuld bereinigen, bevor er abbitten könne. Er übergibt Hope Lightnings Messer. Hope wusste die ganze Zeit natürlich, dass Operation NORA seine Mutter nicht zurückbringen würde, aber er brauchte einen Schuldigen, um weiter kämpfen zu können. Snow stolpert, rappelt sich wieder auf und bittet um einen Moment zum Luft schnappen, als erneut das Monster von vorhin erscheint. Snow will es alleine erledigen, doch wird kurzerhand zur Seite geschnippt. Hope überkommt ein Zornesrausch - teils auch wegen Snows stetem Beschützerdrang - und er bekämpft es ganz alleine, bis Lightning und Fang dazu stoßen und ihn unterstützen. Nach dem Kampf nimmt Lightning den bewusstlosen Snow auf die Schulter und meint, er sei zu stur, um zu sterben. Sie erreichen gemeinsam das Haus der Estheims, wo Snow auf einem Bett verpflegt wird. Lightning entschuldigt sich bei ihm, dass sie ihm nie geglaubt hatte und sie hasste sich, dass sie selbst Serah nicht glaubte. Hopes Vater Bartholomew möchte nun mit ihnen reden. Snow fällt vor ihm auf die Knie und fleht um Vergebung für den Tod von Nora, doch ohne Snow wäre auch Hope nicht mehr hier. Bartholomew vergibt ihm und ist bereit den L'Cie zu helfen. Allerdings ist er mit Snow nicht der gleichen Meinung, dass das Sanktum gestürzt werden muss, sondern dass dann eine gegen die L'Cie gerichtete Massenrevolte ausbrechen würde. Plötzlich kappt das Licht und PSIKOM-Soldaten stürmen das Haus, verwenden Rauchbomben und brechen durch die Fenster ein. Snow bringt Bartholomew fort, Lightning, Fang und Hope bekämpfen die Soldaten. Als das Haus gesäubert ist, finden sich Snow und Bartholomew wieder bei den anderen ein. Das Haus wird nun umstellt und von einem Kampfhubschrauber ins Visier genommen. 230px|thumb|Snow verhandelt mit PSIKOM Snow nimmt die Führung in die Hand und hält seinen Mantel aus dem Fenster, der sofort von den Maschinengewehren der Soldaten durchsiebt wird. Als sie das Feuer einstellen, stellt sich Snow mit erhoben Händen vor sie, während zahlreiche Visierpunkte auf ihn gerichtet sind. Er sagt, dass er ein Mensch ist wie sie selbst auch und kein Monster, und dass er ebenfalls Cocoon beschützen wolle. Dies verwundert die Soldaten. Yaag Rosch läuft auf Snow zu und erklärt, dass er die L'Cie exekutieren lässt, um das Leben der Millionen Bürger Cocoons zu schützen, doch Snow meint darauf, dass er dann aber auch nur die L'Cie umbringen solle, und nicht die Menschen in der Purgation. Laut Rosch müssen Pulses Spuren getilgt werden, damit das Volk nicht im Chaos versinkt. Plötzlich landen Rauchbomben zwischen ihnen und die Soldaten sehen nichts mehr. Rygdea vom Jagdgeschwader vertreibt das PSIKOM und nimmt sie alle mit auf die Lindblum. Dort erfahren sie von Cid, dass sich Primarch Galenth Dysley an Bord der Palmekia aufhalte, den sie zur Rede stellen wollen. Fang enttarnt das sofort als Köder, aber Snow nimmt diese Aufforderung gerne an. Rygdea bringt sie an Bord eines PSIKOM-Frachtschiffs auf die Palmekia, wo sie unterwegs noch auf Sazh und Vanille stoßen, die mittlerweile hier festgehalten wurden, und sich gemeinsam bis zur Kommandobrücke durchkämpfen. Hier offenbart sich Dysley als der Fal'Cie Barthandelus, für den Menschen nichts anderes als Werkzeuge seien. Snow greift Dysley direkt an, doch wird von dessen Schutzschild zurückgeschleudert. Laut Dysley ist Ragnarök das Biest, in das sich einer von ihnen verwandeln müsse, um Orphanus zu besiegen und Cocoon zu zerstören. Dies allein sei ihre Bestimmung und nichts anderes. Snow hebt Serahs Kristall hoch und erinnert an ihre letzten Worte und dass sie Cocoon retten wollen. Dysley klärt diesen Irrtum auf, weil es Serahs Bestimmung war, dass sie alle an einem Ort zusammenkommen sollten. Sie rekrutierte somit die Werkzeuge für Cocoons Vernichtung. Dann ruft er seine Eule Minerva, die sich in ein Luftschiff verwandelt, und löst sich in Luft auf. Die L'Cie betreten dieses Luftschiff, weil die Palmekia zu havarieren droht, und fliegen in die Fünfte Arche in der Hauptstadt Eden, ein Konstrukt, das aus Pulse zu kommen scheint, weil die Minerva nicht kontrollierbar ist und automatisch fliegt. 230px|left|thumb|Er beginnt zu zweifeln Snow ist deprimiert über Serahs offenbare Bestimmung und sagt zunächst gar nichts mehr. Er entschuldigt sich wegen ihrer Bestimmung einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Lightning muntert ihn auf, dass es sein Glaube war, der ihm seine Kraft verlieh und ihn so weit gebracht habe, aber dass er aufgrund seiner Sturheit ein Idiot war. Trotzdem habe sein Glaube Lightning angetrieben. Vanille erkennt den Ort als Arche und erklärt, dass sie Trainingsstätten für die L'Cie waren. Folglich ist es Dysleys Ziel, sie zu stärkeren Waffen zu formen. Nach einem ewigen Marsch durch die Arche finden sie Cid Raines, der sich ebenfalls als L'Cie entpuppt und sein Scicksal überwinden will, indem er sie besiege, doch sie können ihn in die Schranken weisen, worauf er seine Bestimmung erfüllt. Snow erkennt, dass Raines etwas auf eigene Faust erreichen wollte, und läuft imponiert und wütend davon. Sie durchqueren die gewaltigen Kammern und Hallen der Fünften Arche und finden schlussendlich aber eine Sackgasse. Snow verkündet, Serah stolz machen zu wollen, auch wenn er als Cie'th enden sollte. Er nimmt wieder Serahs tränenförmigen Kristall als Metapher. Sie dürfen nicht auf die Fal'Cie hören, sondern auf Serah und Raines. Ihre Bestimmung sei unwichtig, sondern dass sie Cocoon beschützen, was es auch koste. Bald darauf erscheint eine Brücke aus Licht vor ihnen, was von Snow als mögliches Zeichen gedeutet wird, dass er doch Recht habe und ihn nochmals zum Leidwesen aller betonen lässt, dass sie einfach mal weitermachen sollten und ihnen schon noch etwas einfiele. Am Ende dieser Brücke finden sie ein Luftschiff aus Grand Pulse samt Tor dorthin. Es wird beschlossen, auf Pulse nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, wie sie ihre Stigmata loswerden. 230px|thumb|Serahs Kristall Am Quell von Sûlyya hält Snow Serahs Kristall in die Luft, was er immer dann macht, wenn er in Gedanken mit ihr redet. Er gibt ihn Vanille und sie betrachtet ihn, während sie sich zurück an den Strand von Bodhum erinnert, als sie mit Serah spazierte. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie an Serahs Schicksal Schuld sei. Snow meint, sie könne sich bei ihr entschuldigen, wenn sie sie wiedersehen. Vanille vermutet, dass Serah ihre Bestimmung überwunden hatte, und dass Dysley gelogen habe, als er sie erklärte, weil Serah ebenfalls den Traum von Ragnarök hatte. Sie wurde laut Vanille zu einem Kristall, weil sie Cocoon an sie alle weitergab. Snow läuft weiter und meint nur knapp, dass er das wisse. Auch mit Lightning unterhält er sich bald darauf über Serah. Snow verwendet dabei Serahs Kristall als Metapher. Offenbar hat Lightning ihre Scheu vor ihm abgelegt und ihn nun akzeptiert, aber erst greift sie ihn harsch an und zwingt ihn zu Boden. Er solle sie nach der Hochzeit nicht im Stich lassen, und er solle bloß nicht daran zweifeln, dass sie sie finden. Mit der Faust in seinem Rücken gibt sie zu, dass er sie überzeugt habe und stark bleiben soll. Sie kommt ihm am Ende sogar relativ nahe. Snow versichert ihr, dass sie das zu Ende bringen und Serah gemeinsam wiedersehen werden. Auf einer nahezu eingestürzten Brücke in Oerba treffen sie verblüfft auf Serah, die über Ragnarök philosophiert. Sie fällt Snow in die Arme, aber er stößt sie nach kurzer Zeit irritiert wieder weg. Serah versucht alle davon zu überzeugen zu Ragnarök zu werden und Cocoon zu zerstören. Sie verwandelt sich aber in Dysley, worauf Snow ihn erneut zornig angreift, doch wieder wegen dessen Schild zurückgeworfen wird. Dysley erklärt seine Ziele, wie er Cocoon in den Untergang stürzen wolle, und dass sie ihm helfen werden. So oder so sei das Ende nah und er fragt sie, ob sie bei den Festlichkeiten teilhaben wollten, bevor er sie als Barthandelus angreift. Nach dem Kampf ruft er eine Einladung für die Erlösung der Menschen aus und lässt das Minervaschiff erscheinen, bevor er sich wieder in Luft auflöst. 230px|left|thumb|Wiedersehen mit Team NORA Sie beschließen, nach Eden zu fliegen und die Sache zu beenden, wo gerade eine Art Rennen ausgetragen wird. Snow erscheint als erster auf der Bildfläche und vollführt spektakuläre Manöver zwischen den Vehikeln. Die Menge bejubelt ihn, aber als sein Stigma in die Kameras gehalten wird, bricht eine Massenpanik aus. Die L'Cie kämpfen sich zwischen der aufgescheuchten Menge, dem PSIKOM, dem Jagdgeschwader und obendrauf noch erscheinenden Monstern aus Pulse durch die zunehmend im Chaos versinkende Stadt durch. Am Ende einer halb zerstörten Autobahn treffen sie auf Yaag Rosch, der Snow begrüßt und sie alle aufhalten will, weil sie nun mal noch immer L'Cie sind. Mit seinem Stolzrobo attackiert er sie, doch sie bezwingen ihn. Die L'Cie kämpfen sich durch die Stadt bis zu einem Tor vor, doch ihnen bleibt der Zutritt verwehrt. Aus Frustration schlägt Snow mit der Faust gegen das Tor und es öffnet sich wundersamerweise, weil es von der anderen Seite aus geöffnet wurde, und zwar von Team NORA. Sie freuen sich Snow zu sehen und haben natürlich davon gehört, dass er ein L'Cie aus Pulse ist. Yuj beklagt sich, warum er nicht zu ihnen gekommen ist, aber schnell verfallen sie wieder in ihr scherzhaftes Gerede wie in alten Zeiten, und sogar Lightning veralbert Snow. Sie versprechen die Zivilisten zu beschützen und fliegen auf ihren Schwebegleitern davon, während Snow Cocoon retten soll. Snow scheint ein wenig stolz auf sie zu sein und winkt ihnen. Als sie sich bis zum Aufzug zu Edens Kern durchgeschlagen haben, bekämpfen sie erneut Rosch in seinem Stolzrobo. Dieser steigt blutend und hustend aus dem Wrack aus. Erst jetzt zeigt er Reue, im Namen der Fal’Cie einen Massenmord inszeniert zu haben. Dann schickt er die L’Cie weiter, während er am Boden kauert. Snow meint beim Vorbeigehen, dass er am Leben bleiben soll, damit sie sich sehen können wenn es vorbei ist, Rosch stirbt aber kurz darauf durch eine Granate. In der Wiege des Orphanus angekommen erreichen sie den Verborgenen Thron. Barthandelus' Stimme ertönt, lässt die Kristalle von Dajh und Serah erscheinen, doch kurzerhand lässt er sie vor den Augen der L'Cie platzen, was Snow so wütend macht, dass er wieder auf Barthandelus zurennt, doch erneut von dessen Schild zurückgeworfen wird. Lightning, Sazh und Hope erkennen, dass es sich nicht um die echten Dajh und Serah halten kann, sondern nur einen Trick, erkennbar an Serahs leuchtender Kristallträne und Sazh' aufgeregtem Chocoboküken. Nach dem ersten Kampf zwingt er Vanille dazu, sich in Ragnarök zu verwandeln, aber Fang möchte dies an ihrer Stelle übernehmen. Snow und Sazh halten sie zurück, aber sie löst sich und beginnt als Ragnarök Orphanus zu attackieren. Snow, Lightning, Hope und Sazh verwandeln sich darauf in Cie'th, weil sie ihre Bestimmung nun nicht mehr erfüllen können. Fang bringt es nicht fertig, Orphanus zu besiegen und sie verwandelt sich wieder zurück, woraufhin auch die Cie'ths wieder ihre normale Gestalt annehmen. Orphanus foltert Fang, aber Vanilles unerschütterlicher Wille vernichtet ihn und er explodiert. Fang wird zurückgeschleudert und von Snow aufgefangen. 230px|thumb|Snow kann Serah endlich wiedersehen Nachdem sie nun Orphanus vernichten, fällt Cocoon in sich zusammen und stürzt auf die Oberfläche von Pulse. Durch das Opfer von Fang und Vanille kann eine Kristallsäule heraufbeschworen werden, die es auffängt und abstützt - Cocoon ist gerettet. Snow, Lightning, Sazh und Hope stehen als Kristallstatuen auf Pulse, aber sie wachen bald aus dem Kristallschlaf auf. Ihre Stigmata sind verschwunden und aus der Ferne kommen Serah und Dajh auf sie zu. Serah und Snow umarmen sich endlich und sind überglücklich. Snow schwört Lightning gegenüber, dass er Serah glücklich machen werde, und sie glaubt ihm und gratuliert den beiden. Fähigkeiten thumb|left|240px|Snow und Shiva Snow ist der beste Verteidiger der Gruppe, auch deswegen weil er die meisten HP besitzt. In dieser Rolle blockt er nahezu alle Angriffe ab und behrerrscht auch viele Kontermanöver, weswegen er für defensive Taktiken prädestiniert ist. Aber auch offensiv ist er gut gewappnet, da er als Brecher recht gute Resultate erzielt, auch wenn er erst sehr spät den Rundumschlag erlernt und nur mittelmäßige Angriffskraft aufweisen kann. In der Rolle des Verheerers lernt er keinen einzigen Feuerspruch, aber vornehmlich Wasser und Eis, passend zu seinem Namen. Mit Elementarschlägen ist er aber auch als Verheerer akzeptabel. Seine Nexus-Attacke Granitfaust ist eine flächendeckene Attacke, die den Serienbonus aller Ziele löscht und abhängig vom Füllniveau Schaden austeilt. Snows Esper sind die Shiva-Schwestern Stiria und Nix, die mit einer Kombination aus Zauberangriffen und physischen Attacken aufwarten. Im Metamorph-Modus verwandeln sie sich in ein Motorrad. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Es ist noch nicht viel über Snows Rolle in XIII-2 bekannt. 230px|left Galerie Etymologie „Snow“ ist das englische Wort für Schnee, „Villiers“ ist einerseits der Name eines britischen Motorradbauers, worauf eventuell in seinem Metamorph-Modus mit Shiva angespielt werden könnte, andererseits tragen es viele französische Ortschaften in ihrem Namen. Das Wort entstammt dem Lateinischen und bedeutet soviel wie Haus, oder Anwesen. Trivia * Bei allen drei Begegnungen mit Barthandelus greift Snow diesen an und wird jedesmal von dessen Schutzzauber zurückgeworfen. * Er nennt Lightning seit der Verlobung mit Serah seine Schwester, was sie aber überhaupt nicht leiden kann. * Snows Kristall im Kristarium hat die Form eines Herzens. * Einer von Snows Anhängern hat die Form einer Katze, das Zeichen von Team NORA. * Snow ist der einzige Charakter, der seine Esper alleine bezwingen muss. Außerdem hilft er keinen anderen Charakteren bei deren Esperkämpfen. * Abgesehen davon, dass er mit bloßen Händen kämpft, lässt er sich auch wegen seinen hohen TP und dem hohen ausgeteilten Schaden als Mönch deuten. * Während der Entwicklung war für eine seiner drei Standardrollen der Augmentor vorgesehen, wurde aber im fertigen Spiel geändert. en:Snow Villiers es:Snow Villiers Kategorie:Charakter (FFXIII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFXIII-2)